poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over
''Team Robot in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over ''is a crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Juni Cortez has retired from the OSS, no longer wanting to work. He now lives a quiet life and works as a private detective, although his salary is very little. One day, he is contacted by President Devlin, former head of OSS, who informs him that his sister, Carmen Cortez, is missing after a mission gone wrong. Upset about this, Juni returns to the OSS to learn more about his sister. Arriving at the technological and computer part of the OSS, he is reunited with Donnagon Giggles (now reformed) and his wife Francesca, who explain that Carmen was captured by the Toymaker, a former OSS informant. The Toymaker was imprisoned in cyberspace by the OSS, but he has since created Game Over, a virtual reality-based video game which he intends on using to escape cyberspace via players that reach Level 5, which is literally unwinnable. Juni agrees to venture into the game, save Carmen, and shut down the game, given only 12 hours to win. He is also informed that his sister was last seen on Level 4. In the game, which takes place in a full 3D environment, Juni finds the challenges difficult, having only 9 lives within the game and already losing one at the start. While roaming a cartoon-like medieval village, he finds three beta-testers, Francis, Arnold and Rez, who provide him with a passage to the Moon and launch him into space, but mostly to get rid of the competition. Juni lands on the Moon, losing another life at the process, and receives an opportunity to bring in a fellow ally to assist him, selecting his wheelchair-bound grandfather Valentin. He receives a power-up which gives him a robotic bodysuit, allowing him to walk and possess superhuman strength and durability, and abandons Juni, telling him that they will regroup later. Searching for the entrance to Level 2, Juni ventures into a robot battle arena where he fights a girl named Demetra in order to return to Earth and Level 2. In the fight, he receives a robotic, more powerful suit, and he is placed on a huge mecha to combat Demetra. In the 3-round fight, in which he loses 2 more lives, he defeats Demetra and returns back to Earth. He meets the beta-testers again who believe he is a player named "The Guy", who can supposedly beat Level 5. Rez is unconvinced and challenges Juni to a "Mega-race" involving a multitude of different vehicles, which will allow them on Level 3. The only apparent rule of this game is "Win, at all costs." Juni wins the race with help from Valentin, and Demetra joins the group; she and Juni display romantic feelings for each other, with him giving her a med-pack with extra lives and she provides him with a illegal map of the game. Upon entering level 3, Arnold and Juni are forced to battle each other, the loser getting an immediate game over. During the fight, Juni loses almost all of his lives, but Demetra swaps places with Juni and is defeated, seemingly getting a game over, much to Juni's sadness as he seems to have romantic feelings for her. The group get to Level 4 where Juni finds Carmen, released by the Toymaker, who leads the group on. Juni follows a map to a lava-filled gorge. The group surf their way through the lava but Donnagon attempts to prevent them from reaching Level 5 to save them, but this fails, as they fall into the lava and discover that lava does not mean the game over, but that it is actually possible to swim, and they reach a cavern where they find the door to Level 5. Outside the door to Level 5, where Carmen informs them that they only have 5 minutes left and after the other gamers start to think that Carmen and Juni are deceivers and Rez threatens to give Juni a game over, the real "Guy" appears and opens the door. However, he is struck by a lightning, which makes him lose all of his 100 lives, forcing the group to move on. In the Level 5 zone, which is a purple-ish cyberspace, Demetra then appears, claiming to have gotten back into the game via a glitch but Carmen identifies her as "The Deceiver", a program used to fool players. Demetra confirms this and apologizes to a stunned Juni before the Toymaker attacks the group with a giant robot. Valentin then appears, holding the entrance back to the real world open so the group can escape. However, he cannot come with them since someone needs to hold the door open. Demetra, shedding a tear, quickly holds the door open so he can go with them. After their return though, it is revealed that Valentin released the Toymaker, with the villain's army of robots now attacking a nearby city. Juni and Carmen summon their family members: Parents Gregorio and Ingrid, Gregorio's brother Machete, their Grandma, and Uncle Felix. With too many robots to handle, Juni calls out to their "extended" family (or "everyone", as Juni puts it), summoning characters from the first two films (including Fegan Floop and Alexander Minion, Dinky Winks and his son, scientist Romero (plus a Spork), and Gary and Gerti Giggles). All the robots are destroyed except for the Toymaker's. Valentin confronts Sebastian the Toymaker and forgives him for putting him in his wheelchair, which he had been trying to find him to do all those years. The Toymaker shuts down his robot and joins the rest of the Cortez family and their friends in celebrating their family. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff *Xion *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack), Sunset Shimmer, Spike, the CMC, Discord, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Gumball and Darwin *Jenny Wakeman *Finn and Jake *Mordecai and Rigby *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Sora, Goofy and Donald *Eddy, Ed and Double-D *Sora, Donald & Goofy Other Heroes *Thomas, the Steam Team (Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Henry, Gordon and Edward), the Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Blythe, Zoe, Sunil, Pepper, Penny, Minka, Vinnie and Russell *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Trixie Guest Stars *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Stephen, Gator, Bill and Ben *Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Dusty Crophopper *The Mixels *Zeon Villains *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mephiles *Primus *Team Death Meta *Wario & Waluigi *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Plankton *Major Nixel and the Nixels *Dr. Blowhole *Charyb & Scylla *The Psycho Rangers *The Dazzlings Main Cast *Juni Cortez *Carmen Cortez *Sebastian the Toymaker/His clones *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Valentin Avellan *Helga Avellan *Donnagon Giggles *Francesca Giggles *Demetra *Arnold *Francis *Rez *Devlin, the President of the United States *Felix Gumm *Isador "Machete" Cortez *Gary Giggles *Gerti Giggles *Fegan Floop *Alexander Minion *Romero *Dinky Winks *The Guy *Uncle Gomez *Little Dink/Dinky Winks Jr. *Processor *Waterpark Girl Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5